zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Userplan: The Stealthy Outbreak Survival
6 Common Mistakes In too many zombie survival plans, these 6 mistakes are made. 1.Get Out of the City While its true it isn't exactly the best idea to be stuck in a megalopolis with a population density of 1,000 people per sq km, it isn't the best idea to pack your bags and go to the country side. This is because if you are leaving, SO IS EVERYONE ELSE! This is the NUMBER ONE GREATEST MISTAKE of the zombie survival guide! This leads to the scenario I dub as the "great panic" (not the same one from World War Z). The outbreak is likely to start between 7AM to 7PM, when millions of peopel are leaving their homes, making them "easy meals" for the undead. Millions of people go in cars and attempt to leave the city, resulting in the streets being packed and jammed, with all organization gone. In the chaos, the neighboring nations will close their borders. Meanwhile, the hopeless, trapped millions in their cars will make SO much noise that they attract all the zombies in the vincinity. Soon, the dead will find them, and there is no escape when trapped in a car with no protection of any kind. The result? A bloodbath of "canned food" (people in cars). In fact, this is where the majority of the first-wave zombies come from (for those who are wondering "how will there ever be so many zombies). If you want to leave the city, wait for things to calm down. 2. Go Home and Rescue Loved Ones Another deadly mistake that too many survivors make. In urban settings, a workplace can be 30 miles away from home, which means a car is required to get there. Because of the great panic, using a car of any kind in the early outbreak will result to death. Walking is indefinitely safer, but still dangerous as you will be going through miles and miles of warzones between the military/brave civilians and the undead. It ia best to find someone who is a local in the location of your workplace, and stick with them until the great panic ends or even after it ends. 3. The Bitten Should be Killed The Bitten should NOT be killed. A bitten person should make a "last stand" instead. Given a melee weapon and a handgun and a good farewell, the bitten person will fight until he or she is literally ripped into pieces, if he or she defeats all the loca zombies, then he or she can use the handgun to commit suicide afterwards. That way, the bitten person will act as a necessary distraction so you and your group can shift attention to him or her. Also, if the bitten person actually defeats the zombies, then you get an infinitely safer neighborhood. 4. Preperation is Always Good This is another terrible mistake made in the zombie survival guide, preperation is NOT always good. There is such a thing as "over-preperation", when a survivor starts being so prepared that they start attracting attention in the early stages of the outbreak. Afterall, who wouldn't want to join a survivor who has a fortress: a mansion surrounded by barbed wires and has 4 dozen rifles with 20,000 ammo. This will lead to terrible human problems, like refugees and overpopulation. The over-preparing survivor has only so much supplies to share, resulting in him or her having to fight the refugees. Then, much of the supply is wasted KILLING hostile refugees, and there is a good chance that the over-preparer can die in the fight. And of course, raiders can definitely see the fort as a loot bag, if the raider is well-armed enough to take on the owner of the fort. Even if the over-preparer survives the oncoming fight with the refugees and the raiders, the over-preparer will have to deal with the massive horde of zombies he or she attracted in the fight mentioned above. It is always best to prepare, but prepare discreetly with a secretive group of people. Making a "zombie fort" will definitely attract negative attention. Don't make anything showy until human populations begin to die off. 5. Noise is bad In an undead world, noise is a double edged sword. If you make noise, you attract zombies. However, if someone ELSE makes noise, THEY attract zombies AWAY from you. This way, a smart survivor can pitch a baseball at a nearby window, thus shattering the window and shifting the attention flow elsewhere. This is especially useful if you got any "raiders" or "hostile survivors", as you can just shift the zombie flow to THEM. 6. Automatics are the bomb You always see that guy in the zombie movie who has flashy AK-47s and miraculously aims at the head, despite the immense recoil given to his arm. In truth, that is extremely hard to do. A newbie will not be prepared for the recoil, and the gun will literally fly off his arms and hit him in the face. Automatics are utterly USELESS against undead, because it is impossible to aim at head level without being physically fit. Also, automatics generate more noise than any other firearm. However, don't discard them entirely. They have their own place against human adversaries. Category:User Plans Category:User plan/surviving undead outbreaks